Welcome to My Life
by Insane Winged Girl
Summary: My first songfic. Max wants to run away from everything, just escape. The song is 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan. Fax.


**Disclaimer: The song is by Simple Plan, it's called Welcome to My Life. It is not mine. Maximum Ride and all characters, plots and derisions thereof are owned by a man who goes by James Patterson. That is also not mine. Um, I own…Maximum Ride 1, 2 and 3 in hard cover. Does that count for anything?**

_Just so you're clear, the lyrics are italicized, and the story part is not. But I'm sure you know that already. So, listen to it on YouTube while reading. It's a good song…_

Sometimes bad things happen. And sometimes you can't do anything about it. I brush my wet hair out of my eyes and watch as the rain slides off my feathers in my peripheral vision.

Why? I think to myself, Why?

Why is our life like this? What the heck did I do in my past life or whatever to deserve _this_? I mean, Erasers. Flyboys. The School. Itex. It's way too much to deal with for any sane person.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
_

_Like somehow you just don't belong  
_

_And no one understands you  
_

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?  
_

_With the radio on turned up so loud  
_

_That no one hears you screaming  
_

I'm alone. I left the Flock back in the cave on the side of the cliff by Lake Mead. I left when they were asleep. They wouldn't understand.

Sometimes it feels like no one understands me at all, like I'm just completely non-understandable. And sometimes it feels good to just run away, even for a while. Just escape it all, even in my mind, even if I'm not getting away for real.

_No you don't know what it's like  
_

_When nothing feels all right  
_

_You don't know what it's like  
_

_To be like me  
_

It is hard to be leader. You make all of the decisions, you're to blame if anything goes wrong, things are always on your shoulders. The weight of the world, really…

_  
To be hurt  
_

_To feel lost  
_

_To be left out in the dark  
_

_To be kicked when you're down  
_

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
_

_And no one's there to save you  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
_

_Welcome to my life  
_

I am flying high up, but not above the clouds. I want to get wet. I want to drench myself and be numb so I don't feel anything anymore. My hair is down the sides of my face, sticking and running down the back of my neck. My clothes are soaked through, weighing me down.

_  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
_

_Are you desperate to find something more?  
_

_Before your life is over  
_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
_

_Are you sick of everyone around?  
_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
_

_While deep inside you're bleeding  
_

One thing about rain is when you out in it, nobody can see your tears. You can push all the blame onto the sky. No. I'm not sad. I'm certainly not crying. It's just raining outside, that's all.

_  
No you don't know what it's like  
_

_When nothing feels all right  
_

_You don't know what it's like  
_

_To be like me  
_

I wish I could just shove all this onto someone else. But I can't, not really. I'm the leader of the Flock. I'm the one who will save the world, and there's nothing I can do about it.

When you think about it, you're the lucky ones. You hate your parents, your life is over because the guy you like doesn't like you back, and you can't talk to your friend because you have a mountain of homework…blah blah blah. At least your father didn't turn you into a genetic freak, save you from years of further torture in the School and then try to kill you. And I'm pretty sure you don't have to save the world from an evil company with its fingers in basically every production 'river' in the whole freaking world. How are you supposed to take something like that out with six genetic misfits and their talking dog?

_To be hurt  
_

_To feel lost  
_

_To be left out in the dark  
_

_To be kicked when you're down  
_

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
_

_And no one's there to save you  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
_

_Welcome to my life  
_

Yes, I am feeling sorry for myself. Sue me. I have more of a reason than you do, with your petty concerns. Do you have to hunt for your food, or at least dig it out of a dumpster in the back of a Burger King? Do you have to avoid bloodthirsty robotic imitations of werewolves? Do you have to take care of five other people and keep everyone happy? Are you on the run from sadistic spawns of Satan?

I highly doubt it.

_  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back  
_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
_

_Never had to work it was always there  
_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
_

I land on a small island near the center of Lake Mead. No one will find me. I sink down to the sandy dirt and lie down. I feel like crying. I feel like screaming. I feel like doing something irrational just for fun, just because I can and no one will stop me.

I open my arms wide away from my chest, throw my head back and just scream, as loud as I can. I sound like a yowling maniac. It's so much fun. Such a release. Like all of my problems can just evaporate away in the rain and the dark and the silence, split through with my howl like a knife through silk.

_To be hurt  
_

_To feel lost  
_

_To be left out in the dark  
_

_To be kicked when you're down  
_

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
_

_And no one's there to save you  
_

_No you don't know what it's like _

I curl up, my head tucked under me. I cry and sob until I just can't any more, until my tear ducts are entirely dry, then I just lay there and let the rain run over my body, touching and healing the fresh bruises from the latest Flyboy attack. It feels so good. I lie there for what seems like hours.

I feel a hand stroking my wet hair, rubbing between my wings. I look up. It's Fang, of course. He always knows how to find me. He always knows what to say. Or, rather, what _not_ to say. I feel my mouth curve into a smile automatically.

"How'd you find me?" I ask.

"You ever heard yourself scream? You sound like a banshee."

I sort of laugh. "Really? What about you? What do you sound like?"

He half smiles. "I don't know."

"Well, let's find out."

He looks skeptical.

"On three?" I ask.

"On three."

_To be hurt  
_

_To feel lost  
_

_To be left out in the dark  
_

_To be kicked when you're down  
_

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
_

_And no one's there to save you  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
_

_Welcome to my life  
_

We hold hands, his wrapped around my smaller one, and look up at the sky together, our arms spread wide and our chests open to the sky.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

We both yell as loud as we can, our voices mixing with the clap of thunder, our rain soaked faces lit up with a brilliant flash of lightning.

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Max finds out that her life isn't completely horrible. I think I like this one. Mildly good. What say you? _

_-Insane Winged Girl_


End file.
